Toshiro Hitsugaya : She's Awake and Alive
by KuchikiToshika
Summary: Toshika Kuchiki isn't the noble girl you think she is. Instead she spent most of her childhood in the 1st District of West Rukongai, for 'her safety'. There she meets Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori. Both she befriends, but soon enough, Momo leaves her with Toshiro. What would happen when she falls for him years later when they join the Soul Society and become captains?


**This is MY STORY! PLEASE DO NOT REPORT! I ALREADY HAD TO STAY UP TRYING TO REVIVE TOSHIKA AFTER SHE WAS DELTED FROM QUOTEV! IT truly did hurt me to know that there are people who just report people for no reason. *sighs* But please do enjoy this very very short chapter/prolong.**

_**The Prolong of Everything...**_

_Toshika gritted her teeth as blood flowed down her head. "I... I will not lose! I am a Kuchiki and Kuchiki's will not lose their honor and will to protect those around!" she yelled. _

_Azien laughed. "Oh? Then come at me... Kuchiki Toshika." Toshika weakly stood up. Momo grabbed her hand. "Shika-chan! Please don't!" Toshika stopped and turned to Momo. She smiled. "Momo-Chan... This is for us all." she whispered softly, patting her shoulder. Momo widen her eyes as Toshika quickly flashed step to Azien. _

_"Argh!" _

_Toshiro widen his eyes. "SHIKA-CHAN!"_

_STAB!_

_This... This is my story... I'm Toshika... Toshika Kuchiki... Vizarad of the Soul Society... And... I am the holder of Peace._

_Beginning:_

_"Toshika! Miss Toshika!" _

_Toshika, age 9, sighed and scowled to her brother's friend, Kaliuke Hitsugaya who was 17. "What do you want?!" she yelled, anime tick marks appearing on her head. Kaliuke scowled. "You've been stealing the food in the kitchen again haven't you?!" she yelled. Toshika blushed and glared. "Nani?!" she yelled. Kaliuke pointed at her. "So you did! You naughty child!" Toshika growled at Kaliuke. "Shut up! I did not!" she yelled. Kaliuke scoffed. "Say that to my a-" _

_"What's going on here?"_

_Toshika and Kaliuke turned to see Toshika's older brother Byakuya Kuchiki. "Oh, Byakuya-Nii!" Toshika exclaimed, smiling. Kaliuke laughed as Toshika rushed behind him. "Stupid Kaliuke is being mean to me again." she complained to Byakuya. Kaliuke twitched her eyes. "Why you little brat!" she yelled. Toshika stuck out her tongue at Kaliuke. Byakuya sighed. "You both, stop." he ordered. Toshika looked away. "Yes Nii-chan."_

_Kaliuke shrugged. "Sure. I don't care-"_

_"EEEK!"_

_The three widen their eyes as a scream cut through the air. Byakuya looked at Kaliuke. "A Hollow!" Toshika blinked. "A what?" she asked. Kaliuke widen her eyes. "A strong one at that..." she muttered. Byakuya pushed Toshika to Kaliuke. "Take her somewhere safe and don't bring her back!" he yelled. Kaliuke nodded. "Hai!" she cried grabbing Toshika by her Kimono. Toshika blinked blushing. "H-Hey! Put me down!" she cried. _

_Kaliuke carried Toshika and flashed step out of the Kuchiki Property. Toshika clung into Kaliuke, eyes shut. She looked back at her home and widen her eyes. _

_Toshika watched as a HUGE hollow grab her father. "FATHER!" she cried, on the verge of tears. The hollow then crushed her father. Toshika cried. "FATHER!" _

_Toshika sobbed queitly as Kaliuke set her down by a tree. Kaliuke looked at her softly. "Shika-chan..." she muttered. Toshika's fist tightened. "Father..." she sobbed, gritting her teeth. Kaliuke looked down. "Hey... At least you have your older brother..." she said quietly. Toshika widen her eyes. "Nii-chan..." she muttered softly. Kaliuke nodded. "But in the meantime, you need to stay away from there." Toshika quickly turned furious to Kaliuke. "What?! Why?!" she yelled. Kaliuke looked at her. "It is to prevent you from harm." she responded. Toshika glared. "I want to return to home! I don't belong-" Kaliuke pinched Toshika's weak point causing Toshika to pass out in her arms. Kaliuke's eyes softened. "Sorry... Shika-chan." she said queitly. _

**_That_****_ was_** **_short but at least it's up and stuff. I'm still learning about this site but hopefully I can resume Toshika's story on here. But thank you all who have read. Please... um... Well Heart or Comment and Tell me what to do!_**


End file.
